Of Illnesses and Grumpy Spirits
by Nighte Thief
Summary: The sound of coughing had become commonplace at the house Ryou and Bakura shared.


_**Of Illnesses and Grumpy Spirits**_

A/N: Wrote this when I was sick, so... Enjoy?

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just invite them over to play.

* * *

Bakura lay on the sofa in his pajamas, covered with a fleece blanket. The former spirit was staring blankly at the TV glowing screen before him, harsh coughs periodically wracking his lithe frame. His head throbbed, his throat felt raw, and every breathe he took hurt. His entire body ached, and he felt lethargic, which he hated.

"Bakura?" Ryou's tentative voice questioned.

"What?" he snapped, but it didn't sound as threatening as he wanted it to. It's hard to sound intimidating when you can barely whisper, let alone talk normally.

"Do you want anything?" the British teen asked the ill thief.

"A magical cure for this cold," Bakura sighed, which set off another coughing fit, shaking his entire body.

"I'll get you some water," Ryou decided, hurrying out of the living room into the adjoining kitchen.

When the fit finally subsided, Ryou was there to hand Bakura a glass of water. Taking it, he swiftly drained the cup, feeling the cold liquid soothing the burning sensation that the coughing spell had left him with, like it always did. "Thanks," he mumbled, handing the glass back to Ryou. The British kid was always so kind to him, even when he yelled or snapped at him.

He heard Ryou leave the room, most likely to wash the glass. Bakura placed an arm over his eyes, blocking out the lights. They were making his head throb, but then again, everything was. He rolled onto his side, burying his head in the sofa cushions in an attempt to block out the light.

He was almost asleep when something cold touched the back of his neck. He let out a strangled yelp which caused his sore throat to multiply by a tenfold and promptly fell off the sofa. Lying on his back on the carpet below, he glare up at the culprit: Max, the puppy that Ryou had brought home a few weeks ago. He growled something unintelligible at the grey dog and instantly regretted it; it didn't help the pain any. He lay on the ground, breathing heavily through his mouth as the cold had made him rather congested. Too lethargic to move, he decided that maybe the carpet wasn't such a bad place; it wasn't that uncomfortable...

"Bakura," Ryou sighed. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"The dog," Bakura mumbled, eyes closed. "He scared me and I fell the sofa. 'T's not that bad down here, you know. Carpet's soft."

Ryou shook his head, smiling slightly. He placed the tray that he had been carrying on the coffee table, then went over to help Bakura back up onto the couch. He reached out a hand, and the former spirit grasped it. Ryou pulled his darker half to his feet, and Bakura promptly collapsed on the sofa, burying his head into the cushions.

"Ah, Bakura?" Ryou said, touching the pale thief's shoulder. "I brought you some food if you want it..."

"Not hungry," Bakura grunted, voice muffled by the cushions.

"You should eat something, 'Kura," Ryou insisted. "You haven't eaten anything all day." That was very unusual for the former spirit; he usually ate quite a bit.

"Don't wanna." The thief sounded like a sulky child, Ryou thought.

Ryou sighed. "You sure?"

Bakura rolled over, glowering at his lighter self. "Fine. I'll eat something, I guess."

Ryou visibly lit up, a smile sliding onto his face. He picked up the tray carrying it over to the white haired thief, and placed it on his lap. "That's chicken soup," he informed Bakura. "It's supposed to help with colds."

Bakura stared at the tray on his lap. Ryou had made him soup and had apparently gone out at some point to purchase orange juice, Bakura's favorite kind. "Thanks," he said, voice rough courtesy of his cold.

"No problem," Ryou answered, smiling. "Oh, here's some medication. Should help you with the pain."

Bakura gratefully took the small pills, swallowing them. They numbed the pain and made him tired, allowing him to drift off into deep sleep.

The cold passed with days, Bakura slowly regaining his health and good spirits. However, about a week after he fell ill, Ryou began to cough. It seemed that Bakura had infected his former host, and it was his turn to play nursemaid.

_The End_


End file.
